It's Here!
by FallenOutTheWindow
Summary: 23.09.10. Pete knew something was happening today, but what?   I really suck at this.


**A/N: Something I wanted to write before _Warehouse 13_ Season 2 was shown in England. Please be kind, I work badly with deadlines... Add that to the fact that I can't write and you get this. 1 hour and 4 minutes till showtime!**

* * *

**BUZZ! BUZZ!**

Pete was trying to ignore the Farnsworth in the kitchen as he sat on a sofa in the B&B. After finally getting some time off he was determined not to let anyone interfere but as soon as the Farnsworth stopped the phone began ringing, neither one leaving him alone. Pulling himself up, Pete walked over to the offending object, flipping the lid with a lot more force than necessary.

"What's up, Claude?" As hard as he tried he couldn't stay mad at the young girl, she'd become his little sister, so when he saw her panicked state he couldn't help worrying.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been calling all day!" She was shouting, partly because she was mad and partly to be heard over the noise in the back ground. "Warehouse. Pronto dude. Myka's ready to start ripping heads if you don't get here soon."

Although the idea of his partner causing serious harm to bystanders was appealing he figured he should get there for damage control. "I'll be there in an hour," before Pete had a chance to close the Farnsworth Claudia spoke up again.

"You've got 30 minutes. We gotta get this show on the road..." The confused look on Pete's face stopped the teen. "You do know what today is, right?"

"Thursday?" This did not please Claudia in the slightest, "The 23rd of September..." Something about that date sent alarm bells ringing in his head. "Oh no, what time is it?"

Seeing realisation finally dawn across the mans features she looked glanced at her watch, "8 PM, you'd better hurry." This time it was Pete who stopped Claudia from closing her Farnsworth. "Where are you?"

"That would be telling."

**********W13 ****W13 ****W13 ****W13 ****W13 ****W13 ****W13 ****W13 ****W13 ****W13 ****W13 ****W13 ****W13 ****W13**

As Pete pulled up outside the Warehouse the first thing he notice was the excess amount of people hanging around the place. All the people were running around with equipment or clothing in hand, a few people were milling around a table covered in fruits, pastries and drinks. Walking over to it he saw McPhearson walking past with a mannequin under one arm and a tin of paint in the other hand, just as Pete was about to stop him a woman walked over to him. Her long, purposeful strides reminded him of Myka and how much trouble he would be in for forgetting all about today.

"Agent Lattimer? Your wanted in the office, you've got 20 minutes."

"I haven't seen you around here before, you new?"

"You could say that," Was she flirting with him?

"Is that an English accent?.. Wait you're not here to spy on..." Before Pete had a chance to finish his thought the Man of Awesome Power, weilding a megaphone, saw them. "Helena, your wanted downstairs for make-up. Pete, get inside. Now!"

**********W13 ****W13 ****W13 ****W13 ****W13 ****W13 ****W13 ****W13 ****W13 ****W13 ****W13 ****W13 ****W13 ****W13**

Walking into the office Pete saw Myka surrounded by make-up artists and wardrobe assistants who attacked him with the speed and precision of crazy fangirls. After the sneak attack had finished and Pete was redressed he caught sight of Myka sat on one of the arm chairs reading. Crouching down in front of her, trying to catch his balance to read the title with out disturbing his partner, a man passed the duo with a trolley covered in wires throwning Pete of his, already unstable, balance.

"Hi there," drawling out his words trying to ease the silence, Pete pulled himself out of Myka's lap. "Whatcha reading?"

"A book. You should try it sometime, you do still remeber what a book is?" The sacasm oozed from her words as Pete took the book from her as she stood up, crossing her arms over her chest.

"H.G. Wells, never pegged you for a Sci-Fi geek." Trying to lighten the mood he bumped his partners shoulder with his own.

Turning to face him, deviod of emotion she answered, "Know thine enemy better than one knows thyself."

Whistling to himself, he turned away from Myka. _O-kaaaay, someone's been out in the sun too long. _

"PLACES EVERYONE! WE GO IN FIVE!"

"Aren't you leaving it a little late anyway?" Myka hissed as the man beside her began fussing with his shirt.

"I forgot, okay. We've still got time..."

The agents were standing at the doorway to Artie's office, waiting for the smoke to clear.

"You would think that a year would be enough time to fix that," Gesturing to the remains of the Umbilicus, "I mean, isn't that a little dramtic?"

"Pete. Focus." As Myka started taking deep breaths, Pete couldn't help but think that something was wrong. Before he had a chance to ask Myka, the Man of Awsome Power began calling out to the random people around the room.

"Lights?"

"All set, cheif."

"Sound?"

"Yessir."

"Camera?"

"All green here."

"Cast?"

Unsure of how to respond Pete turned to his partner, "Ready as we'll every be."

The Man of Awesome Power nodded, which everyone else took as a cue to leave, "Tell England we're ready."

_This is it. Okay, deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out._

"Wait. Pssst, Myka. I think we're at the wrong sides, wasn't I next to the door?"

A look of fear washed over her features as she swept past him, getting into position again. _Something's still wrong... _

Whispering to his partner again, her head snapped up in shock, fear once again evident.

"Where's Artie?"

_**Previously on Warehouse 13...**_

* * *

**A/N: Just a little something that I had write. Don't kill me, I know it's bad. Please review, it's my first _Warehouse 13_ fic. 58 minutes...**


End file.
